


Artemis and the Huntress

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fdom, Flipped Myth, Sacrifice Your Body to Propitiate A Goddess, audio script, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Artemis and the Huntress

[F4F] Artemis and the Huntress [Flipped Myth] gentle [Fdom] [Sacrifice Your Body to Propitiate A Goddess]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes: You’re Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. You bow to no man, not even your father, king of the gods. You’re called the “virgin goddess,” but you have many conquests, all of them women. Be proud, and commanding. Be sly and cunning like the huntress you are. Be loving and sincere with your lovers. Be a terror to your enemies.

(To your hounds) Yes, my hounds, you did well today. First, you scented the stag, and then you helped me bring him down. I think we all deserve a treat. The night is warm, and sister-moon shines brightly. What say we bathe in this beautiful spring? I doubt the Naiad will mind us using it in her absence. After all, I’ve pleasured her before. [Laughs]

[Humming contentedly, splashing noises]

[Sound of leaves moving, twig snapping, or any other indicator of an intruder]

[Humming and splashing stops]

(Angry, surprised) Who is it that skulks there? You might think yourself silent, but your paltry attempts at stealth only anger me.

Come out. (Angrier) Now.

[Laughs cruelly]

(Bitterly) Oh, I see. Another cloaked hunter, thinking themselves clever. Do you often lay in hiding and spy on bathing women?

You shake your head, but I do not believe you. Step forward. (Firmly) Now.

You avert your eyes too late. You might as well look at me.

Do you recognize me yet?

No? Look again. Is my body not perfect, both slender and muscular? Are my legs not long and well-shaped? Are my arms not strong from wielding my bow? Does my skin not shine in the moonlight? (Menacingly) Do my eyes not glow with divine rage?

I smell your fear. [Laughs] Do you wish to run? I’m confident my hounds would enjoy both the chase and the rending of your flesh. 

(Begrudgingly impressed) I see that you’re standing your ground. Well, come to me, and I will reward you with a swift end. If nothing else you can tell Hades that you died bravely.

(Confused) Hmm. There’s something different about you, hunter. (Command) Lower your hood.

[Laugh] Oh! You are a woman! How delightful!

(Obviously interested) And you are quite appealing.

(Intrigued and openly aroused) And shy as well. You lower your beautiful eyes coyly and blush. Are you so affected by my nakedness? Oh, you are an adorable thing.

(To yourself) Well…I did say that I deserved a treat…

[False anger] I am gravely offended. What is to be done about that, little sneak?

[A little condescending] You seem like a smart girl. How does one deal with an offended goddess?

[Laughs seductively] That’s right. With sacrifice. What do you have that you might sacrifice?

Your coin? No. I’m not interested and you have so little.

Your bow? Well, I must say that it is quite excellent. Did you make it yourself?

Impressive. But still, no. I have a bow, and mine was crafted by Hephaestus (pronounced HA-feh-stus) himself.

You have nothing else to offer? Are you sure?

Your life? Well, that would be enough, to be sure, but…it would be a waste.

(Fake surprise, as if you just had a good idea) Oh, I know! Your body will do nicely.

What do I mean? [Laughs seductively] Oh you *are* a sweet young thing, aren’t you? Strip.

You heard me. Take off your sandals. Remove your cloak and tunic. Let your hair flow freely. I wish to see you.

(Lecherous, aroused) Oh…what have we here. Very nice. You were hiding quite a bit of beauty behind that old cloak and dull tunic. (Commanding) Don’t cover yourself. (More gently) There is no shame in nakedness, certainly not between women. Especially not when they’re going to be friends.

You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be friends with a goddess instead of her enemy?

[Laughs] I thought that might be the case. Well, I bathe with my friends. Come here, into the spring with me. Sit beside me, and provide me with your fair company.

[Sound of entering water]

Good. Is it not comfortable and warm, surrounding you as if in a lover’s embrace? [Laughs]

(Lying) What? I’m having trouble hearing you over the sounds of the rushing water.

Oh, I know. Why don’t you come over here and sit closer?

[Laughs] No…closer than that, silly. 

Here. Let me just part my legs…and you can sit in front of me. 

There. And this way I can help you to…wash. See? Isn’t that nice, to have your friend pouring warm water over you, and running her fingers through your hair?

Mmm…good.

That’s right, just relax back into me. 

What am I doing? Why I’m washing the front of your body. I know you can reach it but isn’t it nicer when a friend does it for you?

You nod, but the way your breath hitches and your lips are parted is an even better answer.

Hmmm…I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable…but I do want to make you feel…better. So I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do, and you can stop me.

No, we’re not quite at the part where you sacrifice to me. Let’s call this…a purification ritual…[laughs seductively]

(Whisper here, as if in the listener's ear)

First I’m going to put my hand here, on your lovely belly. Oh, it flutters so wonderfully at my touch. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, that’s it, relax.

And with this other hand, I’m going to start…washing…your chest. Well, more like caressing, to be honest. 

Mmmm…that’s it, I’m just going to hold your breast gently, like this. Oh, your nipple has stiffened quite quickly under my touch. Well, I suppose I’ll have to reward it with a little…pinch.

Oh my, that whimper…and moan. So wonderful. I’m starting to feel like your little intrusion was fate. 

Ah…your breath quickens. That’s fine, grasp at my legs…at my thighs. I’ll take care of you.

Tell me…have you never been with a woman before?

[Quiet laugh] No, I don’t mean in a bath. I mean as a lover.

No? Well, that’s unfortunate because I think you might enjoy it. In fact, I think that you might enjoy it more if I just lowered my hand from my belly to your…

That’s it…do you like the feel of my nimble fingers dancing around your clitoris. Oh, you may buck your hips my young doe, but I’m afraid I’m just teasing you…

Why I’m teasing you because you need to be teased. Don’t you feel that? Inside you? That feeling building?

Yes, I’m sure you’ve climaxed before, but let me assure you, it is entirely different when someone more experienced helps you along the way.

Oh, yes, I think you’re ready to stop being teased…let me just slip my finger inside…

[Finger fucking starts here, feel free to improv/add lines. The important part is that you’re getting more excited as you make her cum for you]

(More excited) That’s right, grind against my palm, little doe. 

Good girl…I can tell you’re getting closer…

Turn your head towards me, now.

[Kissing noises]

That’s it…keep going…yes…yes…

[Laughs] Oh my, you were very loud, weren’t you.

No, its nothing to be ashamed of…it is quite rewarding to hear.

So…I do love holding you like this…but there is the matter of your offense against me.

Hmm…yes. I fear that we must take care of that small matter before we can further develop our…friendship.

Let me just stand…there. No. You stay there, in front of me. On your knees.

I see you are even more innocent than I thought. Have you never been pleasured by the mouth of another?

No? It’s fine, don’t worry. I can see that you’re eager to learn.

Good. You see my thatch of dark hair? And the pearl of my sex?

Yes, you are going to use your lips and tongue and fingers to pleasure me. Succeed, and you will have your life. Fail, and…well…

First, kiss my thigh, here. Mmm…yes…good

Now higher…and on the inside…oh yes…much better. 

Now…closer…to my labia….

Oh, fuck…so close. Now…now on my labia.

[Moans]

Now…uh…now push your tongue inside me…

Oh, gods…yes…

How do you find the taste?

Good…I’m glad. I want you to enjoy this as well.

Now explore me with your tongue and lips, moving up and around and on my pearl.

[Cunnilingus starts here, please add whimpers and moans, and feel free to replace or ad lib additional lines. Increase arousal until climax]

Oh, fuck…so eager…yes….

No…that’s good. Keep…going…

Fuck…yes…good girl…good

Now, take your lovely fingers…yes…put two of them inside…

[Moans]

Yes…attend my pearl…and move your fingers…oh fuck…yes…yes

Just like that, my lovely doe…now curl your fingers up and…

[Improv to orgasm]

Oh, yes…that was quite a fitting sacrifice. You should smile in pride, for you have made a goddess climax.

Yes, I shall spare you. You have more than earned your life. As to your freedom…

Hmm…no, I don’t think so.

No, I’m afraid leaving is out of the question. I’ve become quite attached to you and your talented tongue.

Don’t think of it as servitude, love. You just have a new hunting…and bathing, partner. [Laughs]

Now, let’s talk about sleeping arrangments…


End file.
